As You Steal My Soul From Me
by DragonRose18
Summary: Lady Maira Normand's sanity had been brought into question when she had refused to marry Thor, Prince of Asgard. She knew they were not well -suited. She had counted on her strength to get past the entire event. What she had not counted on was falling in love with Loki, brother of Thor, Prince of Asgard.


_Hi Guys! I am back with a new fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave reviews, I would love to hear (rather see) what you think of my story. Also, I will soon release a short chapter that covers the events of the Avengers. Enjoy!_

As You Steal My Soul From Me

Maira sat in front of the fire, trying to ignore the guilt that weighed heavily on her heart. The scandal had been immense. Lady Maira, daughter of Lord and Lady Normand had refused to marry Thor Odinsson, Prince of Asgard. Of course, nothing had been declared officially or else she never would have been able to refuse.

Thor was angry and insulted, but Maira believed a part of him was relieved. As the crown prince of Asgard, he could not refuse the woman his parents had 'chosen' for him but the same formality did not extend to were ill-suited, extremely ill-suited. They had absolutely nothing in common. Thor was handsome of course, but Maira could not get herself to appreciate his beauty. He was too loud, too brash, too interested in fighting. The time they had spent in each other's' company by their parents' design had either been spent in absolute silence or Thor's descriptions of his various feats on the battle field.

"Why is it that you do not wish to marry my brother?" The voice startled her out of her reverie. While it was not known to her, there was only one person to whom it could belong, there was only one person who called Thor his brother. Loki.

"My Lord," she said, "Have you too been sent to convince me to marry your brother? You are not the first. I cannot marry him. Anyway, it is too late, your brother will never have me, not after the humiliation he had to suffer."

"You need not worry about me trying to convince you. After all, not many know as I do what it is like to be forced to do things that you do not wish to do. I came here because of my own curiosity. Not many would refuse an offer from the future king of Asgard."

Maira raised an eyebrow at the slight bitterness in Loki's words. She had only spoken to Loki in passing before and on both occasions she had been struck by how completely different was from his brother. "What is your opinion of me, my lord?" she asked abruptly. If Loki was surprised by her question, his face did not show it.

"You are as regal as any queen yet show gentleness. You are as intelligent as you are beautiful but a little more quiet than you should be."

"Thank you for your kind words but I was not looking for flattery," she said, willing herself to not blush at his words.

"I speak the truth."

"From what you have assessed of me, do you feel that he and I are well-suited? Do you feel that he and I will be happy together?" Maira asked, feeling bolder by the second. However, all her boldness fled when she realized how her words could be misinterpreted. She had unwittingly implied that Thor was inferior to her. She spoke before Loki could open his mouth to reply. "Forgive me, I did not mean to imply that your brother is...I mean. Ummm…What I mean is…"

To her surprise, Loki started laughing. It was a deep, throaty laugh and with a jolt Maira realized that this was the first time she had seen him express amusement out of the company of those closest to him.

"Forgive me," she said again.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Maira looked directly at Loki, surely he could not be so ungracious. "I mean that as an answer to your earlier question. I do not think you are well suited," Loki clarified, his amusement showing clearly on his smiled inwardly with relief, she should not jump to conclusions so quickly.

"Then you have _your _answer. Besides, I am convinced that your brother does not wish to marry me, any more than I want to marry him."

"Your reputation does you justice. You are every bit straight forward as you have been said to be."

"I will take that as the biggest compliment of them all," Maira replied, continuously surprised by Loki.

They stood silently for a while, not knowing what to say. It was Loki who finally spoke again.

"If I may ask another question, why have you not left this room much in the past few days. Is it because of the gossip or is it because people will constantly pressure you?"

Maira pondered over the question. "I hardly would have refused Thor if I succumbed to pressure that easily. I like this room. It is beautiful, warm and with a wonderful view but I have to admit the silence is a welcome change. It is too far away from the main hall which is why people dislike coming here. "

As she waited for a response, Maira looked directly at Loki who was looking at her unabashedly. His gaze was scrutinizing, piercing in a way that it seemed that he would know all her secrets with a single glance.

"My lord?"

He seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. "Please, I have no use of such formalities, especially when there is no one else present. You may call me Loki."

"And then you may call me Maira." Loki smiled at her, acknowledging her statement with a slight bow of his head.

He was handsome in a way completely unlike his brother- pale, black hair, almost delicate but not quite. She almost blushed at the direction her thoughts had taken. She smiled back at him, gently but a little hesitant. They looked at each other for a moment, before Loki spoke up.

"I'm afraid I must leave, Maira. I have duties that I must attend to. I will meet you again." He smiled again and then left, leaving a slightly confused Maira behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time they met was two days later at a royal dinner. She had been nervous and apprehensive about making an appearance but praised her decision when she saw the way Loki's expression changed when he saw her. He was one of the main reasons she had decided to attend dinner. She was intrigued by him. The other reason was that she did not wish to be seen as a coward, she had made a decision and wanted to stick to it. A few seconds later, Loki made his way directly towards her, deftly sidestepping those who tried to engage him. She did not know whether to be flattered or embarrassed.

Perhaps he had seen that on her face because he smiled slightly as he placed a kiss on the back of her palm. "Lady Maira," he murmured.

"My lord," she replied in an exact copy of his manner. She narrowed her eyes at him as she watched his smile grow. She could see people turning to look at them, even her companions were murmuring softly to each other.

"Please allow me to escort you to your seat."

She allowed Loki to maneuver her towards the table before whispering, "My Lord-"

"Loki."

"What? Yes, of course. Loki, please don't take this the wrong way but what exactly are you doing?"

"I am simply escorting a friend to her chair at dinner."

She smiled at his words but that did not stop her from objecting. "And I thank you for your kindness but as much as I hate to say this, people will talk."

"Let them. They do little else. At least they will have something new to talk about. Besides, I was led to believe that you didn't care about what people said."

She had no answer to that and was saved from thinking of one as they had reached her seat…which was right next to his. She gave him her dirtiest look. He looked at her innocently and sat down as well. "Aren't you supposed to be seated near the king?" she asked. "I may have mentioned to my mother that you make an excellent conversationalist." She gave him a disbelieving look and then went back to ignoring the stares of others.

When she would think about it later, she would not remember a single thing she had said. But during the dinner they spoke of everything, their conversation occasionally fringed with laughter. She would only be able to imagine what they had looked like, two dark heads bent together, deep in conversation, occasionally laughing. She did not know about the curious looks they had got, two people known for their silence at social gatherings, constantly in conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She wasn't surprised when he kissed her. In the past few weeks they had spent most of their time together- horse riding, walking and just sitting together and talking. It was rare for her to open up to someone so quickly. There were rumors about them of course, and for the first time in her life she found herself wishing that they were true. She was so enchanted with him and he in turn seemed to enjoy her company.

They were sitting in the room where he had first found her, content in the silence when Loki turned to her.

"Why is that whenever you eat, your companion serves you food or passes others food near you? Many people think it arrogance but I find that hard to believe."

"I was wondering when you would ask me that," she replied, amused. "You surely must have noticed how clumsy I am. I have ruined many people's clothing by dropping food on them or by knocking over a bottle of wine. So, to stop me from embarrassing myself publically, my mother came up with this idea. Better arrogant than clumsy she said."

They started laughing; a touch more than was solicited but stopped soon. Maira looked away but could feel Loki's gaze upon her.

When she finally looked back at him, he leaned in and kissed her. It felt strange, to have another person's lips on hers. She gave in to the kiss and closed her eyes, lifting a hand to rest lightly on his face. His kiss was soft and gentle and made her heart race. He pulled away only to rest his forehead against hers.

She felt his hand fumble for something from his pocket. When she opened her eyes, he showed her a simple but beautiful band of white gold. She looked at him, her eyes widening. Surely, it was too soon?

"Please accept my favor. I know that it is too soon for anything else but consider this a promise." She held out her hand and allowed him to slip it on the ring finger of her right hand. Neither had said it, but they both wanted this to be just between them for now.

It was she who kissed him then, a little nervous, a little clumsy, a little more passionate. A discreet cough caused them to break apart a little while later, Maira looked towards the door, her heart jumping when she realized who it was.

"Damn," Loki said under his breath.

"Loki, my brother," said Thor, looking annoyed, "You have been keeping secrets from me."

"My Lord," Maira started but stopped when Loki gently squeezed her hand.

"Thor, you could have given us a warning. You knew I was going to ask Maira to accept my favor today. You have embarrassed her."

Maira looked from Loki to Thor, disbelief coloring her face. Thor knew? And he wasn't angry or insulted?

Seeing her confusion, Loki explained. "My dear brother noticed how much time you and I had been spending together and asked me about my intentions towards you."

"I was worried about your honor, Lady Maira," Thor chimed in, sounding amused.

Hearing this, Loki rolled his eyes. Maira didn't know what to say. "Umm…Thank you?"

"It would seem that congratulations are in order, Brother." Saying this, Thor came forward and hugged Loki, clapping him on his back, he then towards Maira and took both her hands in his and kissed each one. "I am honored to have you as my sister." Maira made her decision as soon as these words were out of Thor's mouth.

"Loki, my love could you please give me a moment to converse with your brother?" Loki's mouth twitched on hearing the endearment. With a slight bow of his head, he left the room no doubt already having guessed of what Maira wanted to say to Thor.

"Thank you." She looked at Thor, not knowing what else to say. She tried to put as much meaning as she could into those words. She owed Thor, for forgiving her for refusing his proposal, for giving her another chance and for accepting her and Loki's relationship.

To her surprise, Thor waved off the thanks. She waited for him to speak; no doubt he would surprise her again. "It is I who should thank you." Not understanding, Maira asked the inevitable, "What for?"

"For refusing my proposal. I was angry at first. But after Loki explained to me your reasons, I was relieved and thankful. But most importantly, for Loki. My brother has been different ever since he met you. He has changed for the better. Not that there was anything wrong with him but he seems….happier, more at ease."

Maira shook her head, but Thor interrupted her. "No Lady Maira, you have to accept the credit for the change you have brought in life."

Saying this, Thor strode out of the room before giving Maira a chance to speak. It seemed to her that Thor was more than she had ever thought he could be and while apparently it was she who brought out the best in Loki, it was Loki who brought out the best in Thor. She almost wished she had seen this side of Thor before because then perhaps her opinion of him would have been quite different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the weeks that followed, Maira could not stop herself from smiling. Mostly everybody knew about her and Loki though nobody had officially said anything. Everybody had seen the ring on her finger, they had noticed that Loki rarely left her side, they had seen him constantly whispering to her, words that were meant only for her ears. In one of the more embarrassing situations, a palace worker had entered the room and seen her and Loki in a compromising position.

And by compromising she meant that she had been sitting on Loki's lap and he had been kissing her neck. He had ordered the man not to utter a word but Maira knew that nobody could stop the man from gossiping. She still blushed at the memory. Things had gotten rather _heated _that day.

Some of the more vicious rumors said that she had not married Thor because of Loki but Maira could not bring herself to care. Loki was wonderful to her; he loved her and this much was evident in his every move. His constant need for mischief made her laugh, his wit was always ready and Maira knew that this was the man she wished to spend the rest of her life with.

He had stolen her soul. She fell a little more in love with Loki every day, because of who he was and who he could be. Their kisses became more passionate by each passing day and Maira couldn't help but fear that because everything was so perfect something would wrong. And then one day it was still not sure what happened. One day she had been so happy that she felt as though her heart would be unable to contain its happiness and the next day it was all gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It started when Thor's coronation had been announced. Her first reaction was to look at Loki and almost ask him why he had kept such a huge announcement from her. Her second reaction was surprise. A single glance told her what she needed to know; he had had no idea either.

Her heart broke at Loki's expression. Of course, he was clapping at the announcement but she knew Loki better than most. The smile on his face was fake, his cheer a bit forced. She wanted to do nothing more than enfold him in her arms and save him from all hurt. It was a foolish notion but love makes you want to do the impossible.

She had known that Loki wanted to be king. He had never said anything to her, but she had somehow known, the same way she had always known that it was Thor who would be king.

He avoided her for the next few days, seemingly busy in helping his mother prepare for the coronation but she had managed to corner him. For the first time in months, she had felt isolated from Loki. "Are you alright?" she asked him carefully, the unsaid creating a gulf between answer was clipped, impersonal.

"Of course, my brother is to be king and I could not be happier." He had then left the room abruptly, it seemed to her that the truth would remain unacknowledged.

He came back to her after that. Things still weren't the same but she had been happy that she had not lost him. He once again had that hungry almost feral look in his eyes which had been there before they had fallen in love.

Things truly spiraled downwards on the day of the coronation. There was chaos and confusion when the king announced that Frost Giants had entered the palace. She waited desperately for news, Loki had left with his father and brother and when heard nothing substantial approached the should not have done it but she couldn't stop herself. She had heard that the All-father had left to go after Thor and Loki but she did not even know where they had gone.

She asked for an audience with Queen and was granted one. "My lady," she started, "I ask you to forgive me for my forwardness but in this time of confusion, I do not know who to approach. I…" Words failed her and looked away, not knowing how to proceed.

"Lady Maira," the Queen spoke gently, "Am I wrong when I say that you have approached me out of concern for my son?" Embarrassed, Maira shook her head. "Well. Then I regret to inform you that my sons have foolishly left for Jotunheim and my husband has gone to bring them back." Maira panicked when she heard this but the panic gave way to anger.

Surely Loki couldn't be so foolish? "I'm going to kill him," she muttered unthinkingly, forgetting where she stood. It took her a moment to realize her folly. To her surprise, the Queen started laughing. "I can see why Loki is so fond of you."

"I...we-"

"My son does not let many people become close to him but he let you in. He cares for you. Take care of him for me. Will you do that, Maira?" Maira looked directly into Queen Frigga's eyes. This was one promise she wanted to keep. She nodded her head solemnly and perhaps the Queen saw something in her face because she too gave a single nod. Maira, still unable to control her blush and then left the room to resume her wait for Loki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had no time to be angry with Loki. When she first saw him after the fiasco, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her roughly. There was something different about this kiss; it was almost brutal, like Loki was trying to prove something to himself. She kissed him back gently, trying to soothe him. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

When Loki finally broke the kiss, he sank into a seat closest to him. She sat in front of him on the floor, raising herself to carefully take Loki's face into her hands. His demeanor told her that he needed to be treated with utmost gentleness. She waited for him to speak, knowing that he would when he was ready.

He removed her hands from his face and engulfed them in both of his own. "Fandral has been injured and my brother has been banished to Earth for disobeying our father. He has been stripped of his name, power and authority." Maira took a sharp breath at the news. Stripped of his name? that was one of the worst punishments that could ever be given to an Asgardian.

"Start from the beginning," she said. So he started, how Thor had challenged the King of Frost Gianrs Laufey, how they had almost made it away, how Fandral had been injured and how the All-father had saved them just in the nick of time. "It was I who asked Heimdall to get him," Loki confessed, "we were not supposed to have reached Jotunheim in the first place. Had I known the outcome…" She listened patiently and finally when he was finished she put her arms around him and pulled him in close.

After some time, she pulled back and looked Loki in the eyes. "Is there anything else?" she asked because she felt as though there was something that he was not telling her. He shook his head and Maira nodded, taking him into her arms once more and then whispered into his ear. _I love you. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things were getting worse. Loki had not been himself in days. He was hiding something, she was sure of it. The All-father had fallen into Odinsleep when he had been with Loki. Something had occurred between them. Loki had declared himself king in the absence of his brother and father. She would have been happy for him, had this not happened at such a great cost. Now was the perfect time to bring Thor back from Earth but Loki had not done so.

She was summoned to the throne room. Maira's heart fluttered as she walked there. She stopped outside the door when she heard voices coming out of the hall. What she heard shocked her. Surely Loki would not do this. She jumped back when the door opened and Sif and the Warriors Three exited the room. Anger was evident on each of their faces. She started towards the room, when Sif stopped her. "Jealousy and greed has consumed him. He is no longer the man you once knew."

Sif walked away, leaving Maira before she could respond to Sif's words.

Loki was standing in front of the throne. She dropped down on a knee, placing her fist over her heart. "Stand up, Lady Maira." Maira faltered, he had never called her that before.

She had made up her mind, she needed to know what Loki was doing, what had come over him. "Why did you refuse to call Thor back from Earth?" Loki's demeanor changed as soon as these words were out of her mouth. He told his guards to leave them alone and turned towards Maira. "I am king Maira, and you will be my queen. Are you not delighted by this prospect?"

"If I wished to be queen I would have married your brother. It seems that you do not know me at all. Why did you refuse to let Thor return to Asgard?"

"You would do well not to listen to my conversations between my subjects and I and to question my decisions Lady Maira, I am your king."

Maira was stunned at his words. Who was this man? "And what of your brother? You are going to leave him? Abandon him in his hour of need?"

"SILENCE!" Loki shouted, "Perhaps you have grown to care for him after all, Lady Maira. Is that why you are so eager to have him back on Asgard?" His tone was mocking. Maira flinched as though he had struck her across her face. "How dare you?" Maira's voice was nothing more than a whisper, "I have loved no other than you. How dare you?" She tried to regain her composure, stop her tears that threatened to flow.

She looked directly at Loki. "Forgive me _my Lord," _she said, "I had been under the impression that I was talking to the man I loved. You are clearly not him."

"Perhaps neither of us are who we thought the other was," Loki answered. That was all Maira needed to hear.

She turned around and left the room, her shoulders shaking with suppressed emotion. She took off the ring he had given her and let it drop on the floor, the sound of metal hitting marble echoing in the otherwise silent room. A part of her wanted to stop, wanted to fight Loki and bring back the man she loved. She forced her feet forward trying to maintain her dignity, it was all she had left. As she walked towards the door, Maira looked back at Loki her feeling threatening to overwhelm her. "If you ever need to find a way back...I will be waiting."

Maira had no memory of making it back to her home, at her mother's panicked expression on seeing her, she simply said, "He is no longer the man I knew." A nagging doubt appeared in the back of her mind, _Perhaps she had never known him at all. _

She went to her room and locked herself in. She then lay on the bed and refused to cry over what had occurred. She knew Loki would come to his senses, she knew he would right his wrongs because that was who he was. And then they would be together but for now she nurse her broken heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was wrong. The next few days marked Laufey's attack on the All-father, Thor's return to Asgard, the breaking of the Bifrost Bridge and Loki's fall into the abyss that was created by the fall of the bridge.

It was Thor who told her everything that had passed, why anything had been allowed to happen. Thor seemed changed, more gentle, more thoughtful. What had occurred had affected him deeply, it was clear to her that he too was mourning the loss of Loki, despite his betrayal. He told her of Loki's true parentage, his plan to kill Laufey and how he had allowed himself to fall into the abyss. It explained a lot about Loki's behavior. Loki was adopted? Not that the fact changed how she felt towards Loki, but she could feel pain for Loki, his realization that he had been abandoned as a child.

It was this that finally brought tears and guilt. Had she still been with him, perhaps he would not have allowed himself to fall. Only a man who felt completely lost would do that. She had cried for hours letting all the hurt get to her. Thor held her close through it all, absolving her of all guilt. He alone understood her pain, having been hurt even more by Loki.

It was hours later, when she was completely spent, that a thought struck her. "Is there any hope? Any way that he could have survived?" she finally asked, her eyes searching his face for an answer. Anything that would give her hope . He cleared his throat, and finally nodded slightly.

"Yes."


End file.
